let not light see
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: "Let not light see my dark and deep desires," - Shakespeare's Macbeth Sabrina goes to prom with Nick but is soon distracted her own inner darkness and by her favorite teacher.


**Author's Note: Inspired by Michelle Gomez's Instagram post from 2/26, I noticed that the dress Keirnan Shipka was wearing was the one she wore in the s2/s1 part 2 trailer where Nick was wearing a tux so I'm guessing they most go to some dance.**

**Yes, I know this is problematic but sometimes it fun to indulge in some dark fic.**

* * *

Baxter High's library was dark, cloaked in shadow and lit only by the moonlight from the windows. Standing still, Sabrina could hear the distant thrum of pop music that came from the gym. She's left her prom, and her prom date Nick, in search of something else- someone else- to satisfy her dark urges.

Ever since signing her name in the Book of the Beast it was like something had awakened inside of her. Yes, it was partially due to the power she's found, the power that Miss Wardwell had shown her how to claim, but there was another dark desire filling her, one she had not been able to quell.

"Sabrina?" Speak of the Devil. Sabrina could hear Miss Wardwell's foot step approaching as if she'd leaped from Sabrina's thoughts.

Sabrina stepped into a beam of moonlight, "I'm over here Miss Wardwell."

"Sabrina," Miss Wardwell stopped and smiled at her. It was a fond smile, one she'd been direction towards Sabrina more often than not, and one that made Sabrina's breath catch in her throat.

"What are you doing in here?" Miss Wardwell said, "Everyone is in the gym and that handsome young warlock you brought enlisted me to come find you. He's looking in the east hallway, but it seems I know you better."

The emerald green dress Miss Wardwell wore was so tight that it hugged all the right curves and Sabrina bit her lip, glancing away as to keep herself from staring too long.

"I just wanted to clear my head," said Sabrina, "it was so loud in there…"

It was a pitiful excuse and they both knew it, but Sabrina added an unconvincing shrug, looking up at meet Miss Wardwell's gaze.

"Are you _hiding_ from young Mr. Scratch?" Miss Wardwell asked slowly walking towards Sabrina, "Whatever for?"

"He's just not," Sabrina paused, searching for the right words, "What I'm looking for, I guess."

"What are you looking for, may I ask, in this dark and deserted library?" Miss Wardwell stalked towards her, slowly, deliberately, and Sabrina vaguely recalled a lioness stalking its prey

"Any number of twisted beings could find you here, all alone," she continued, "Goblins or demoness's."

Sabrina stepped back, then back again until she bumped against a bookshelf, trapping herself in.

"Or witches," Sabrina added, eyes flicking briefly to Miss Wardwell's lips.

"Or witches," said Miss Wardwell, drawing even closer, "And here you are in your dress red as sin, looking every inch the little lady- well, who knows what monsters lurk, ready to eat you alive."

Her chest heaved as Sabrina tried to catch her breath but Miss Wardwell was so close now she could smell her perfume, feel the heat of her body. Her lips parted in surprise.

Reaching forward, Miss Wardwell tucked a piece of Sabrina's hair behind her ear. Sabrina shivered at the touch.

"But maybe you've acquired a taste for the darkness, hm?" The sliver of moonlight made her eyes look all the more blue.

"Miss Wardwell, what are you doing?" It came out as barely a whisper, and a trembling one at that, but they're so close she knew she heard it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

But she didn't give Sabrina a chance to answer her question. Leaning down, Miss Wardwell kissed her in a way Sabrina had never been kissed before. She was rough and unforgiving, a crash of teeth and tongues and the softest lips Sabrina could imagine. They kissed until her lungs screamed for air and even then, Miss Wardwell bit Sabrina's tender lower lip, drawing blood.

Harvey's kisses were always sweet and loving, gentle and hesitant like he thought she was made of sugar and rose petals. He'd been a good boyfriend but now Sabrina realized that nothing he could give her would satisfy the dark craving that ravaged her.

This is what she wanted- no, needed- Sabrina thought as the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth. It was a dirty kiss and it just made her want more.

"Say the word and I'll stop," Miss Wardwell whispered, kissing her way across Sabrina's jawline, down her neck, along her collarbone that her blood red dress left to delicately exposed.

"Don't stop," said Sabrina, heading falling back against the books to give her better access.

Miss Wardwell's soft lips left feather-light kisses before her tongue darted out, slowly licking the column of Sabrina's throat. It felt so wrong and so _right_ all at the same time that all Sabrina could do was moan with pleasure. Her hands were on Miss Wardwell's waist, pulling her closer.

Locating the tender place where neck met shoulder, Miss Wardwell went in for the kill. She sucked hard on Sabrina's pale skin, teeth scraping. Sabrina clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to muffle the scream that tore from her lips. She'd left a mark for all the world to see.

"Sabrina?" the voice of Nicholas Scratch echoed through the dark library, "Are you in here?"

After kissing her softly, Miss Wardwell pulled away, leaving Sabrina disheveled and breathless as she leaned against the bookshelf.

"Come find me when you're bored with this pretty boy," Miss Wardwell said quietly as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Sabrina!" Nick saw her and walked quickly over, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry Nick I just…" she glanced off into the shadows where Miss Wardwell had been before finishing, "Needed to get some air."

"Yeah it is pretty loud in there, but it's not half bad for a mortal party. Although it is pretty tame compared to what we get up to at the academy," he said, then handed her her discarded shoes.

"Oh, thanks,"

"Are you okay?" asked Nick as Sabrina put her shoes back on, "Did Kinkle come in here and bother you?"

"What? No, Harvey wasn't here," Sabrina paused as they stood in the hallway, "Look Nick, I'm sorry, you've been so nice this evening and thank you for coming with me tonight but I need to go."

"Did I do something wrong? There's someone else isn't there."

"You didn't do anything Nick, I just need to go," kissing him on the cheek, Sabrina ran off down the hall ignoring his calls for her to come back.

Passing by the theater, she stopped. The door was propped open and the stage lights were on, odd because everyone was supposed to be in the gym.

Cautiously stepping inside, Sabrina walked down the aisle and climbed up onto the stage that was still decorated with giant clouds from the spring musical. It was an ethereal setting, bright and pink, not at all like the darkened library. She spun slowly in the center of the stage, taking it all in but stopped when she found herself facing Miss Wardwell.

A slow smile spread across Miss Wardwell's face, her piercing blue eyes hiding a dark storm even as they light up in the footlights. Sabrina knew that despite her soft smile there was a world of darkness, one that left bruises on her throat and blood on her tongue. It scared her- but it also thrilled her in a way she didn't know was possible.

"I was looking for you," Sabrina said, slipping her hand into Miss Wardwell's.


End file.
